


one step closer

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: -Send me a "Hold" and I'll write a drabble about one character just wanting to hug the other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesaddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/gifts).



Everyone takes a loss hard. It’s part of the game. Even knowing you can’t win every one– in a do it or die situation and you still come up short. Salty knows it’s the end of the line– for him here, probably– for their season definitely. Still, it doesn’t shake the hurt looking at Ian’s face as he stares out across the grass, or possibly watching the Braves celebrate. 

His fingers twitch. And electricity in his fingertips feels a familiar feeling. It’d be so easy, really. It wouldn’t take the hurt away, but maybe it’s soften it for a time. Salty could certainly use a hug– not that he had a belief _Ian_ would be completely in to it. 

Still, walking off the field, he tosses an arm around Ian’s shoulder, goes for casual and certainly misses the mark entirely. Ian glances over at him, squinting just a tiny bit– not much. It’s not the same– it’ll do for now.


End file.
